


Hourly Challenge: Round 2.0

by NullNoMore



Series: Hourly Challenge [14]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: H. B. is insufferable but does not get punched more's the pity, Hourly Challenge, I name things on Mira, Moons, Mostly conversation, Nopon on Mira know about Bionis maybe, Tatsu is a good boy and not a chump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullNoMore/pseuds/NullNoMore
Summary: Lin, Tatsu, Elma, H.B. and Yelv on a mission in Noctilum. Mostly arguing which way is north, tbh.Underedited but when is it ever not? Prompts are being repeated by the organizer so here we go.All the good things belong to Monolith Soft, but I chose the names of the moons.
Series: Hourly Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hourly Challenge: Round 2.0

H.B. raised one perfectly gloved hand in the air. "One moment, if you please. I want to have the directions clear in my mind."

"Meh meh, Mamapon's directions clearest possible," argued Tatsu, bouncing defensively on the toes of the Pathfinder's equally perfect boots.

"Come on, Tatsu, your mom's directions may have been, uh, lengthy, but I gotta admit I was confused by the end," Lin said to her boon companion. She didn't add that she'd stopped paying attention well before Koko had stopped talking. So many references to "that place where Auntie won't nap even when it's hot" and "the shore with too many bugs after lunch". "Besides, we have the follow ball to smooth things out."

"I would prefer not to rely on arcane alien technology, thank you," sniffed H.B., ignoring Elma's cold expression and Tatsu's misty but offended glare. "The more I know about the goal, the better I can guide you."

The fourth non-Nopon party member spoke up. "Come on, pard," Yelv laughed, "it's not like we need a ton of guidance. Anything gets hairy, we blow it up, okay? This is Noctilum, anyway. How many surprises are left?'

"This may be a basic Reclaimer mission, but I am the Pathfinder on duty and I intend to do my professional best."

Elma once again stepped in, seeing as both Lin and Tatsu were obviously hoping for a possible fight between the two men. "If you ask your questions, I'm sure Tatsu can clarify it well enough, even for you high standards."

The round teenage Nopon did his best to look wise and well-traveled. "Tatsu explain it all to stick in Oblivia man." Lin shushed him, but luckily H.B. didn't catch on to the rude nickname.

"I assume the insect plagued beach is on the east side of the lagoon," murmured H.B., "since they tend to become more active when the sun strikes there at sunset. And while it is unusual for a Nopon to avoid napping anywhere, I would understand if your aunt prefers to avoid heavier foliage ..." His voice drifted off.

Tatsu nodded furiously. "See? Directions crystal clear."

"There's quite a lot of plants in Noctilum," Elma said gently.

"Autie allergic to morrow fern, very itchy. Make tuft and fluff fall out. Look like big blue egg," Tatsu said smugly. He wasn't very fond of that particular aunt.

"As I suspected, we'll need to head through the Canopied Nightwood," H.B. mused.

"Directions bestest, Tatsu said so, friends can go now." Both Yelv and Lin muttered their agreement.

"Not yet," H.B. interrupted. "The last bit. 'Keep Mama to back'," H.B. quoted in a slight sing-song tone, imitating Tatsu's mother's instructions.

"His mom, pard, even I got that," snorted Yelv. "We're headed away from this place."

"I don't believe so." "Don't be dum dum." H.B. and Tatsu shared a dismissive glance at the rough blonde soldier.

"Then what?" asked Lin, intrigued. This was kind of like a mystery game.

Tatsu fluttered his major wings and bounced doubly high. "Great Mamapon in the sky, of course."

"Oh!" Lin said with delight. "The biggest moon."

"M-1," H.B. announced.

"No one calls it that. He means Majora," Yelv explained proudly.

"Mamapon!" insisted Tatsu. "Moons make family in sky. Mamapon, little hubbypon, and three pretty daughterpon."

"In any case, we'll need to head northwest to keep it at our back," Elma directed the conversation back to the proper topic.

"Not exactly. Friends can't forget Healer," Tatsu said.

"Ah yes, we were supposed to keep that by our side. Another landmark, presumably," H.B. stated.

"Now you dum dum." Tatsu grinned and swelled with delight. Clearly, he was happy to correct even if he was less willing to offer explanations. "Biggest of three daughterpon."

"M-2." "Alola! I'm pretty sure Tank Top named that one."

"HEALER!" shouted Tatsu angrily. "Humans not need rename perfectly clear names all the time."

"Right, I think Tatsu has answered all of your questions, H.B., so shall we?" Elma said pointedly.

The little group started to move north along the coast of the lagoon, Tatsu still quivering with righteous fury. Lin did her best to calm her friend down. "So, Tatsu, what about the other daughters?" she asked conversationally. "And do any of them have proper names?"

"Sisters known as Healer, Fighter, and Cuddler. Grannypon use older names but very old fashioned and silly sounding." Tatsu smiled and recited what sounded like a nursery rhyme. "Shalla healy, Fio steely, Melly sweet and much appeally."

"Even for you, that made no sense."

"Like Tatsu said, no one use those names."

**Author's Note:**

> Nagi and Vandham got drunk and named the moons. Majora, Alola, Umbra, Waka. Then they got tired and chose Littlepon (also those littlepon are really cute, have you seen their toe beans?).
> 
> Heads up: For the last three years, during October, I wrote 31 stories in 31 days (ballpoint first, pictures upon request or even if you don't). I love it, total blast and wild ride, a chance to let all my tiny ideas come out to play and also dabble in things I don't think I can manage in a larger format (and then I get surprised and write linking stories but that is another matter). 
> 
> This year it's going to be, er, tricky. I need prompts since I'm avoiding the list, that one, you know the one. Drop me a prompt, suggestion, or flat out dare, and see what happens. Pretty please and thank you.
> 
> Alternately: If you know a good shared list of prompts let me know, but most of the ones I've seen are too visual/figure oriented. I would do OCtober but that would be mean -- I throw in enough OCs as it is. Hey, I didn't use Veena in this one. I totally deserve a cookie.
> 
> Do not force me to do Himbotober.


End file.
